Every Day Girl
by Wolf Vain
Summary: Hi im Mahayla and im just an every day girl but i have a secret and im gonna tell you about it, it has demon's, battle's and one very full of himself dog demon lord but im geting ahead of myself anyways enjoy the story hehehe good luck reader!.........
1. were it all started

Hi im Mahayla and im just an every day girl but i have a secret and im gonna tell you about it, it has demon's, battle's and one very full of himself dog demon lord but im geting ahead of myself anyways enjoy the story hehehe good luck reader!............"Mom im heading to work but i wont be back till late" Mom walks to the front door, "Alright Mahayla, were are you going?" Mom eyes Mahayla's clothing before she puts on the suit jacket,"and why are you in a dress?" Mahayla puts on a watch before looking at her mom pleedingly, "aww come on cant i just dress nicely with out you saying something?" "you are not going anywere in a dress like that even with a jacket!" "aww it aint that bad `man how i wish the floor would just open up right now and swollow me up' " Young lady you march right back upstares right now and put on some pants and a shirt!" "man so much for going to the bar later and hanging with my frinds" "Mahayla you can do that just not in that dress it makes you look like a slut" Mahayla's phone starts ringing, "Hello...oh hi Santo whats up...... REALY wow.....alright let me just call in sick today and put on clothes and i will be there.....alright bye."*************

Jaken runs after Sesshomaru," Wait milord please tell this lowly Jaken were on earth you are going?!" Sesshomaru steps on Jaken while saying, "Jaken something smells strange around here, stay here and watch rin while i go see what it is, it might be Naraku up to something." Rin runs up to her Father like Master saying, "good luck Milord" Sesshomaru just stares at her and nods, "hn, be good Rin and Jaken do whatever Rin tells you." Jakens eyes widen in fear, "bu bu but milord" Sesshomarus glares at his servant Jaken and then walks off while Rin stares evily at Jaken, "Come on Master Jaken lets go make flower crowns and other stuff for you and I to were!" "alright lets get this over with." "what was that Master Jaken?" "I was talking to myself you stupid child!" Rin just steps on Jaken wile runing over to a patch of flowers, "oohh my back ' i swear she is turning into Lord Sesshomaru' " * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She looks around the airport for Santo's sighn that says her name and then she see's him 25 feet in front of her, "Santo i cant beleave you realy here!" Santo turns around and laughs as he catches her in his arms, "hehehe Mahayla its great to see you, how is my little sister doing?" She smiles at her her brother like best friend, "im doing great big brother hahaha!"He looks his little sister like friend over, "looks like i am going to have to protect you the whole time im here." "and why is that?" He winks at her, "becose your getting more lovely by the day!"She hits Santo on the arm playfuly, "ok lets go to the car so we can go to my home, the news said we are in for one heck of a snow storm."* * * * * * * * * * * * *

He had been running for hours and had coverd about 300 miles at the most and it was getting colder so he was right but it is strange a barier went up about half an hour ago and the smell in the air was geting even stranger, wait whats that up ahead its another barier well the only way to find out what it is is to run right into it, "hn its geting smaller i better pick up the pace"* * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. demon lord from 1765 meet 2009

They were driveing for a wile now but Mahayla and Santo were starting to think they were lost Mahayla sighd and said, "Santo it looks like were lost so what do you think we should do-(BOOM)" at that moment she hit something, "Did you just hit a deer!" Santo says as they start getting out of the car, "OH MY GOD I HIT A HUMAN MAN!" Santo's eyes widen as he looks at the bleeding man on the ground and then he smells something even worse about the "human" he was a full blooded dog demon, "um Mahayla you not only hit a man you hit a dog demon!" Mahayla's eyes almost bulge out of her head at that statement, "you have to be kidding me! oh well help me lode him in the car" at that they started lodeing him in the car little did they know they hit a demon lord that gose by the name of Sesshomaru, boy are they gonna be in for it when he wakes up.*************

When he got through that barier the first thing he saw was snow and lots of it, "hn, were am i?" at that moment he was brought to his kneese by the most disgusting sent he had every smelt and when he looked behind him his only way home was gone, "grrr blasted barier i bet this has something to do with Naraku" as soon as those words left his mouth he was so rapped up in that sent that he did not even here the car comeing by the time he seen it he was too late he was hit by some blinding light(BOOM)*************

When they got to Mahayla's home they went strait up to her bedroom with the dog demon good thing her parents were already asleep they sat him on her bed and watched him for a wile then Santo looks at the clock and it read 2:00 am, "well i think we should go to sleep, do you have any sleeping bags?" Mahayla just pointed to the closet and said without takeing her eyes of the dog demon who by now had stopped bleeding, "get the blue one for yourself and i will get the gray one for me please" he just looked at her than did as she said it was not to hard to find the sleeping bags since as soon as he opend the door they fell on him also a hocky stick a bucket and sadly for him a bowling ball, "oops sorry about that i forgot all that stuff was in there!" he moves the bowling ball off his foot and said, "its allright now then help me get these ready so we can go to sleep you can stare at him more in the morning. Mahayla blushes at being cought stareing but did as she was told and when they were done they went to sleep.************* next morning:

They both woke up to the sent of sweat tears and fear and looked over to the dog demon who was most likely haveing a REALY bad dream, Mahayla rushes over to him and starts shakeing him then he says "mother please stop i did not meen to im sorry!" then he wakes up and opens his eyes to see Mahayla almost nose to nose with him, "how dare you touch this Sesshomaru's person!" he pushes her away the cringes in pain as his wound reopend, "great now you reopend it looks like i will have to stich it im so sorry i hit you with my car!" he just looks at her with cold eyes and then wanders what this car thing might be some weapon mabey?"girl what is this car that you speak of?" she looks at him then bursted out laughing, "you dont know what a car is, man what time are you from?! he glares at her and says, "1765 what other time would i be in!" she ment it as a joke but is now thinking he has mental problems.*************


	3. what is tv?

She just got done stiching and dressing his wounds, and he just got done telling her what had happend to him, "ok let me get this strait you ran through what you now know was a portal and ended up in our time right?" he glares, "yes i just said that...human what is your name?" Mahayla starts laughing again, "im not a human, im far from it im half wolf demon and half dog demon!" then Santo speaks up, "um Mahayla you cant realy blame him for getting it wrong, its becose of the curse that he cant smell what you are."she looks at Santo then sniffs the air, "i smell food i will go get some for us! by the way my name is Mahayla."*************

Inuyasha's pack came here yesterday and chose to stay and watch over Rin wile Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha is still makeing a scene though, "look he most likely just left them and took off and is not returning, keh that sounds just like Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome had enough at that, "Inuyasha Sit!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha falls to the ground and Rin starts laughing, "Uncle Inu looks like Master Jaken when Lord Sesshomaru stomped him into the ground" everyone starts laughing except for Inuyasha and Jaken. Then Miroku thought it would be a great idea to grope Sango...how wrong he was, "GRRRR PERVERTED MONK!!!!!!!!" Sango gives him the beating of a life time, "ouch! my fair Sango, the hand i told you it has a mind of its own!!!" they all shake their heads and mumble 'stupid' and Miroku just shrugges and smiles.*************

Mahayla had came back and saw the two males watching tv, Sesshomaru had the strangest look on his face like the people in tv would jump out and atack him, "what kind of trickery is this?!" she opens her mouth to say something then Santo beats her to it, "Sesshomaru its called tv, its all fake...well it depends on what you are watching. see we are watching...NCIS this is staged" Sesshomaru just stares at the screen then looks over at Mahayla as she sets the food on a table near him, "girl? what is this?" she glares, "first off my name is not girl its Mahayla, Ma-hay-la! and second its flapjacks, eggs and black berries! also grape juice!" he glares at being talked to in such a tone, "girl it would be wise not to speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way." Santo had to hold her back from atacking Sesshomaru since he could not move or risk reopening the wounds he just sat there and took a bite of food, "grrrrrr i swear you act like you are some sort of lord" she says that wile takeing a bite of her food and Santo dose the same, 'whats with this guy grrrr if he calls me girl again i swear i will...no i cant kill him dang it!' "i am a lord. Lord of the Western Lands to be correct." Santo and Mahayla choke on their food.*************


	4. wildness

Well after the shocker Mahayla and Santo was ok with it. and then Mahayla thought of something. "um guys could yall do me a big favor?"

Sesshomaru and Santo eye Mahayla, then Santo speaks up."depends what will we have to do?"

she glares,"well if you havent relized it yet then let me show you!!!!!!!!!!" Mahayla stands up in her chair giveing the boys a full look at her."see i look horable my hair is frizzy and i still have not gotten out of my sleeping clothes and its already about mid-day!!!!!! and i smell terrable!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru was in a trance like state when she stood up and he looked at her fully for the first time, instead of glancing or glaring at her, he had never seen anybody like her before. even with all the demons he had seen and talked to never before had he seen a demon look so....so..well like this! she had wight hair that was wighter then his and it had blue streaks going through it and her bangs were a light blue, then he saw her eyes those eyes stuck out like a sore thum compared to the rest of her they were a bright green. and such a lovely face, there was not a fault to her face at all! and she was well built too her arms looked very strong. and then the hips wow! and finaly her legs so long and lovely and smooth looking also very well toned she was also wereing some cut off at the kneese wight pants. and she wore a shirt that was black and in blue said "sweet thang". everything about was...wild! and her scent had to be the most wild thing about her, she smelled like mint, snow, and wild strawberries!. he was so intranced that he did not see her walk up to him and get right in his face when he noticed it was too late.

she was so mad she was in the middle of a speach when she noticed his eyes were glazed over, he was ignoring her! "hey you!"he did not move and his eyes were still glazed over. 'grrrrrr thats the last straw!' and she did something that nobody had ever thought to do to the great demon lord she smacked him. (SMACK!) that woke him up fast!

he was so mad now! how dare ANYBODY smack him! with in 15 seconds he had her pinned on a wall and had her arms above her head."that was a very bad mistake!"

Santo could do nothing. he knew Mahayla would yell at him if he tried to help she would say something like 'dont worry i can do it my self!'

and then it happend her scent invaded his nose and he could not help himself, he kissed her. oh god she tasted even better than she smelled!

all that was going through her mind was 'how dare he' how dare he try to scare me then he kisses me...mmm he tastes realy good-NO! no no no no no no!....well mabey. then she started to kiss him back.

ok now Santo was realy scared. first they are attacking eachother and now they are kissing! what a strange day this is going to be...

* * *

ok yes i know the romance was rushed but i was getting bored!


	5. cops and demons

hi its me Wolf Vain, look i just realized that there is no chance that i can own ANY of the Inuyasha people so please don't sue me or take this story off the site i am sorta still learning the ropes *watches as 2 people glare at her in the stands* alright alright geese I'm sorry i have not updated either happy now! *a shoe gets thrown at her head* aw come on! give me a break i have school to think about and don'tforget a boyfriend! and yes i know some of the characters are out of character! also when you see letters that are** like this, those are inner thoughts! or otherwise know as a demons inner beast talking.**

what happened last time:

_and then it happend her scent invaded his nose and he could not help himself, he kissed her. oh god she tasted even better than she smelled!_

_all that was going through her mind was 'how dare he' how dare he try to scare me then he kisses me...mmm he tastes really good-NO! no no no no no no!....well maybe. then she started to kiss him back._

_ok now Santo was really scared. first they are attacking each other and now they are kissing! what a strange day this is going to be..._

* * *

.gosh its just clicked on her that he was kissing her.....her first kiss was taken by this this **'angel'**JERK!!!!! 'he is such a jerk what is he trying to seduce me or something! ohhhh when he brakes away i am so going to give him a peace of my mind! **'you like it though dont you?'**'shut up you know very well that i don't!' **' yeah and birds dont fly.....'**'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!' and then inner Mahayla was gone laughing the whole time she was fading.

what had he done she is most likely now getting the wrong idea! what made him do that? why did her scent invade his nose like that? there were so many ideas running through Sesshomaru's mind that he did realize her freeze and stop kissing him nor did he see her reach for a strange pair of metals things and he even failed to realize she grabbed his wrists that is until he was pinned to the ground with her digging her knee into his back and press his face down to the ground so hard that he swore it would leave a bruise!

"what are you doing wench!" he said as he started struggling and _somehow _forgetting he could just melt her

"well you just made a mistake too because you assaulted a cop though i wont take you to jail i will cuff you for a wile maybe 3 hours or so" she said wile grinning and handcuffing his arms behind his back with the hand cuffs she got off her desk

"grrrrrrr you will regret this wench!" he said still forgetting he could just melt her and the cuffs

"hmmm that's were your wrong becose you see...." she leaned down so her lips could lightly touch the shell of his ear and so her breathing would tickle his skin which it did and made him shiver with out meaning to which made her grin even more "...i really don't care!" then she dug her knee deeper into his back wile saying,"also don't call me wench!"

even through the pain he was wandering what a cop was he already figured out what these "cuffs" were so those did not matter (and he still forgot about the melting thing!) **'you know...she is cute sitting on top of us?' **'grrrrrrr not you again! and shut up!' **'realy? you know you baseicly just told yourself to shut up? but anyway i like her a demand we take her as a mate!' **'NO! why should i do ANYTHING with her! she...she...she is so well....CHILDISH!' **'realy it took you that long to find a word to describe her and you come up with that?'**'what am i supposed to call her?' **'oh i dont know mabey lovely, strong, a good kisser, lovely, smart......lovely-' **'ok i get it! just shut up and give me room to think!' **'you just told yourself to shut up again Sesshomaru, and don't forget! MATE MATE MATE MATE MATE!' **'NOOOOOOOOO!' he sighed as his beast faded away all the wile screaming 'mate' just to spite him....."grrrrrr get off me! and can you tell me what this 'cop' thing is?"

she got off of him alright but not before stepping on his back with her foot, " ok well i am a cop we go around catching criminals and locking them in prison- heh sorry guys my mom is calling for me Santo will you please explain to _Lord _Pervy-dog what a cop is?" Mahayla asked as she heard her mom yelling for her and also listening to Sesshomaru growling and fumbling around in the handcuffs.

"sure oh and Mahayla i am going to uncuff him if that's alright with you?" he said wile kneeling down to unlock the cuffs since the keys to them were laying on the desk.

"yeah sure do with him what you like-COMING MOM!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"grrrr moody girl..." he said after Santo had uncuffed him and he started rubbing his wrists

"yeah I'm sorry about her she just goes with what comes to mind first and acts on it to fast.....but she is nice other than that" he looked at the door and ignored the slight snorting sound Sesshomaru made...and then there was a lot of screaming and they heard someone running up the stairs at a very fast speed and then they heard something hit the door with a loud thud and Santo oped the door to reveal a very happy yet bruised Mahayla pressed hardly against the door ,which she must have forgotten to open, she had slammed into

"eh heh heh um ooooowwwww" she made a whimpering sound and then picked herself up and walked in all the wile glaring at the boys since Santo was Laughing his head off and Sesshomaru was smirking, "well anyways my new apartment is finished and i am moving in it today!"

* * *

yep im mean! i gave you all a cliffy so watcha gonna do about it?!?!?! *poeple start throwng random things at her everything from soda and popcorn to a cow* hey hey hey ow that last on hurt! (the cow) T_T


End file.
